


Let me love you

by emsylcatac



Series: Falling again [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, No Smut, Older Characters, Pillow Talk, Post-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, but nothing is shown or described, chat noir - mentionned, could probably be rated T but in case I picked M, just 'bam curtain', ladrien, slight angst, they're like 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac
Summary: It's been a month now since Ladybug and Adrien had been together.When Ladybug senses that Adrien doesn't allow himself to completely love her, or as she quickly realises—that he doesn't letherlove him because of some secrets he holds and cannot share, she makes it her personal mission to reassure him......and prove him that they can love each other fully despite the secrets they both have.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Falling again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017451
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynoirist (stylostique)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/gifts), [bugabisous (mariafernanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/gifts).



> Hey there!
> 
> As you can see, this fic is a part of a series. It's better to have read the first one, [Forgetting Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375659), but if you haven't read it or don't feel like reading it here are a few quick things you need to know to fully understand this one:
> 
> \- Ladybug & Adrien are older, around 22  
> \- Hawkmoth has been defeated around 4 years ago, and Mayura, who had managed to escape, helped him to escape prison around 6 months prior to the events of this story  
> \- Ladybug isn't the guardian yet, Master Fu still is; Chat Noir isn't around because Fu took his miraculous so Adrien wouldn't have to fight his family after the defeat of Hawkmoth, despite Adrien's protests  
> \- Fu also made Adrien promised to not reveal his identity, and he doesn't want anyway cause he feels insecure since he was Chat Noir yet didn't notice his father was the villain  
> \- Ladybug doesn't know any of this and thinks Chat Noir is in another city for his studies or something  
> \- Therefore, since Gabriel & Mayura are on the run, Ladybug and Adrien regularly meet to work on their cases  
> \- During the course of it all, they both fell in love with each other all over again (Adrinette have also kinda lost touch with time)  
> \- Now they're together following the event of the previous fic in part 1.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! The rating is mostly for what is implied but nothing is really described! I don't know if I'll make other fics in this AU, but maybe if I have inspiration one day so we can have a reveal at some point haha.
> 
> _Gifted to Lisa & María, first under the title "Lisa you were wrong" because Lisa thought I would never go as far as writing a pillow talk fic so I made it a personal challenge to actually do it. MarÍa because she was there and believed in me and is Ladrien queen so here it is._

Adrien felt a sudden ray of sun on his eyelids, blinding him momentarily despite his closed eyes. He had been sensing that the night was slowly stepping away to let the day take its place, but this sudden burst of light was what finally prompted his eyes to open.

He half stirred with a sigh, and slowly took in the scene around him.

Scene being: Ladybug’s bare form snuggled to his side, one arm around his torso and her head resting in the crook of his neck.

A smile instantly pulled at his lips and he gently kissed the top of her head, hoping that it wouldn’t wake her up. A soft “hum” escaped her mouth and she moved her head on his chest instead, wrapping her arm even more tightly around him. As she smiled and let out a contented sigh, Adrien wondered how much of her was really sleeping and how much was just lazily enjoying the feeling of being in bed with her eyes closed.

He carefully moved his arm so she was under it and brought a hand to her hair, massaging her skull as the memories of the previous night replayed in his head.

* * * * *

_“Why won’t you let yourself kiss me?”_

_Adrien startled at her sudden question, at her pulling back from their kiss to ask just that. They were on his couch, him sitting and her straddling him, in the middle of a makeout session—which had promptly started once they had each taken a nice shower to wash out their long day of working on Gabriel and Mayura’s case until they had finally decided they’d had enough._

_“What do you mean? I am kissing you now,” he frowned._

_She caressed one of his cheeks with her thumb, and he would have enjoyed it fully weren’t she looking disheartened. “ **Fine.** Why won’t you let **me** kiss you?”_

_He blinked. “I… Don’t know. Do I do that?”_

_She sighed. “Yes. More and more. I know you were reluctant to start this relationship for personal reasons but—”_

_**Oh.** Okay. Now he could see what she was talking about._

_“—I thought we still decided to go for it.”_

_She dropped her hand from his cheek and tore her eyes away from his. He instinctively took her chin between his fingers, but didn’t force her to look his way._

_“Ladybug. I do want this relationship—” she crossed her arms and made a small scoffing sound, ” —I **do** ,” he insisted. “It’s just that...every time I let myself be with you, there’s a part of me that feels a little guilty.”_

* * * * *

“Hey,” Ladybug murmured after a few minutes, eyes still closed.

Adrien chuckled. “Hey you. Slept well?”

She stretched with a long sleepy hum, not bothering to move away from him to do so. “Never better,” she said while snuggling back to his side. She finally opened her eyes and they were glinting with a mix of mirth, pure joy and adoration. “And you?” she poked at his chest.

Adrien didn’t fight the tender smile he knew was being drawn on his face and kissed her hair. “Wonderfully well.”

* * * * *

_Ladybug stood up and walked away from him, stopping next to his bed and hugging herself. The flowing of the red dress she had taken up on wearing whenever she was with him to feel more comfortable than with her suit slowly came to a stop as she stood still._

_He had already seen her being pouty at him when they had been partners more than once, but it was a different experience to feel her disappointed at him when they were in a romantic relationship._

_“I already told you that I didn’t care for whatever secrets you had,” she said, her back still to him. She chuckled bitterly. “And I have a secret identity. It would be very hypocritical of me to judge you for that.”_

_**Yes, but I know you have an identity you have to protect,** he thought. **You don’t know about mine.**_

_Adrien stood up and approached her carefully while keeping a distance to give her space._

_“I know,” he sighed. “I know. But it’s different, because I know what it is about, and you **don’t,** and I **can’t tell you** now because it’s not only my secret to tell and…”_

_He paused, watching her reaction. She still had her arms wrapped around herself and was slowly swaying left to right, her feet rooted to their spot._

_“...And it’s not fair of me and I feel like I don’t...I feel like **I don’t deserve you** ,” he finished lamely._

* * * * *

Ladybug propped up on her elbows so she could hover halfway above him. The bed sheet that was covering them up to mid torso till now slid down with her movement.

She didn’t bother to pull it back up.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she dropped a tender kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, she was looking at him lovingly and used her index finger to trace imaginary drawings on his chest. The action sent shivers from anywhere she touched him with her fingertips to the rest of his body. Her hair that was tickling his shoulder and neck did, too.

“You’re so beautiful,” he found himself saying as he caught her gaze through her mask.

She giggled. “Hey. You stole my line.”

He snorted. “Your line?”

“Yes. I wanted to tell you that you’re beautiful first.”

Adrien chuckled, and felt the reverberation of his laugh through her. “Well, too bad,” he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, “I beat you to it. You can still say that I’m pretty if you want, though.”

She half-pouted, half-smiled at him and caressed his lower lip with her thumb. “Maybe. I’ll let it slide this time, but only because I love you, my Hero.”

She kissed him before he had the time to protest that she had beaten him to the love confession.

* * * * *

_Ladybug turned around. “You’re an idiot, Adrien Agreste.”_

_“I know,” he whispered._

_“You’re just telling me that you’re not the only one to decide whether you can tell me or not.”_

_“Well, **yes,** but I could tell you if I **wanted** to and I’m mostly the one at fault so I—”_

_A finger on his lips stopped his rambling._

_“Is this secret a bad thing?” Ladybug asked._

_“Sorry?”_

_“It’s nothing like, **‘oh sorry Ladybug, but I’ve been hiding my butterfly of a father all along’** , right?” she pressed on._

_“No! No, it’s nothing like that—”_

_“I know,” she cut him. “So it’s not something bad, right? When I’ll know it, I won’t think badly of you, will I?”_

_He frowned. Images of Ladybug telling him some afternoons how much she missed Chat Noir came to his mind._

_How he was so important to her and how she wished she could see him and work with him again._

_How he was irreplaceable as her partner and dear friend._

_**No,** he concluded. **She probably wouldn’t think badly of him. Quite the contrary.**_

_“I don’t think so, but…”_

_She took his face between her hands and searched his eyes. “Then what do you feel guilty about?”_

* * * * *

“Stop it!” Ladybug screamed, falsely annoyed and trying to suppress giggles.

 _“Olala,”_ Adrien kept on dramatically. “my Knight in shining polka dots! My Heroine, what would I do without youuu—”

She hit him with her pillow.

She was pining him on the bed with a hand, standing on her knees above him and threatening him with it were he to run his mouth again.

“I was calling you ‘my Hero’ _teasingly,”_ she insisted. “I was not serious.”

Adrien snorted. “It sure totally didn’t sound serious! Not spontaneous at all.”

“I was _not!”_ She glared down at him. “You are an unfunny man, Adrien Agreste. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Well,” he grinned. “You just did. Though I recall you laughing at that pun I did the other day—what was it again? Oh yeah. Saying your next movie would be a blockbugster—and calling me sooo funny. You sound like a very contradictory person Ladybug.”

She crossed her arms above her chest—much to his dismay. “I hate you.”

“Tu-tut,” he sing-sang. “That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago. And,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, “that’s certainly _not_ what you were saying last night.”

She let out a loud outraged gasp and grabbed her pillow again, hitting him as hard as possible while he laughed fully, not even trying to defend himself. “I _should_ have seen it coming and _yet—”_

* * * * *

_Adrien maintained her gaze, searching for his words._

_He felt guilty to let her wonder where Chat Noir was when he was just there; felt guilty to have to hide his identity to her, simply._

_Most of all, he still felt guilty that **Chat Noir** had had their enemy under his nose and never noticed—it was one thing for Ladybug to tell Adrien that he had had no way of knowing._

_It was another to admit that it had supposedly been his job._

_In the end, he felt guilty because—_

_“It feels like I’m lying to you, in a way.”_

_Ladybug sighed, but he saw the glimmer of a smile drawing on her lips. The kind that said ‘you idiot, you’re wrong and I’m going to tell you why’._

_“And yet,” she murmured, rubbing circles on his cheeks, “you’ve only been honest with me. No, I don’t know what it is you have to hide. But you’ve told me there was something.”_

_She slowly kissed his lips, and he let her do it_

_“So now it’s my choice to accept it or not,” she said once she had pulled away._

_“And,” she planted her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down to sit on his bed,, “I decide that I do not care. And I think that I’m old enough to accept my own responsibilities.”_

* * * * *

“Are you done unwinding yourself on me?”

“I will suffocate you with that pillow,” she grumbled.

“Hm, tempting.”

“Or,” Ladybug came towering above him, “I could suffocate you like this,” and with that she kissed his lips.

Slowly, tenderly.

He smiled in the kisses. “Even more tempting,” he managed to breathe in between two.

She giggled and cradled his head between her hands, massaging his scalp. “I know.”

“You’re not so mad at me in the end,” he teased.

Ladybug smirked—and he knew right then and there that he was doomed. “Not so much. Plus, I just remembered that between you and I,” she brought her face closer to his so their noses were touching, “the loudest one wasn’t me.”

She kissed him before he had the time to groan.

“I would say that I’m ashamed,” he said once she released him, “but the truth is: I’m not.”

She grinned widely. “I know,” she whispered before peppering kisses along his neck.

Adrien let out a contented sigh. He already found it wonderfully mesmerising how she could make him feel so good by just the simplest touches—having her kiss him like this was bringing this feeling to a whole new level. One he was more than happy to experience again.

“I love you,” he murmured as she neared his mouth with her lips.

* * * * *

_“I promise you that I will not hold whatever your secret is against you,” Ladybug assured him.  
_

_She massaged his shoulders and the nap of his neck, and he let himself be completely lost in her eyes, words and touches._

_“You promise?”_

_She smiled warmly at him, and Adrien felt his worries and guilt melt away. “I promise. And I know I won’t. So,” she came to sit on his lap with her legs on each side, “stop worrying about it, okay?”_

_“Okay,” he whispered._

_She captured his lips with hers tenderly and tangled her hands in his hair. He slowly brought his hands on her hips, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs._

_She gently pulled away from the kiss. “I love you, you know,” and he noticed a tear had escaped his eye when she whipped it away with her thumb. “Do you love me?”_

_“Yes,” he breathed._

_She slid her hands from his face, to his chest and to his hips. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, slightly pulling it up and letting her cold hands touch his bare skin underneath, making him shiver from both the temperature and the anticipation._

_“Then let me love you, Adrien,” she asked._

_He nodded and kissed her lips in answer, bringing her closer to him._

_She got the message and grabbed his shirt more firmly, slowly taking it off while sliding her hands along his torso all the way up._

_He was already feeling himself drown in her love, and he knew that it was only the beginning._

_They broke apart from their kiss so Ladybug could set him completely free from his top. She gazed into his eyes, smiling softly as she put short strands of hair behind his ear, her cheeks red. He could feel that his were probably not faring much better._

_He timidly brought his hand up her back and delicately unzipped her dress. She kissed him at that, once, long and slow, before taking it upon herself to get rid of it. She then carefully unleashed her hair, freeing them from the ponytail they had been attached in._

_Adrien watched her do so, completely hypnotised. He had no idea how he ended up being loved by someone with such care and kindness. How someone this wonderful wanted to give herself to him._

_How she demanded **he** give himself to her back._

_Ladybug gently pushed him until he was lying on the bed and she was fully straddling him. She smiled shyly at him and bent down, dropping a kiss on his cheek._

_“Let me show you how much I love you,” she whispered in his ear as he felt her hands reach for the waistband of his pants._

* * * * *

“Say it again,” Ladybug breathed.

“I love you,” Adrien repeated.

“Again,” she kissed the corner of his mouth.

He chuckled. “I love you, Ladybug.”

She crawled to lie above him, and kissed his mouth. “Say it one more time.”

He tangled his hands in her hair. “I love you.”

She giggled against his lips. “Say it again, Adrien.”

He laughed. “I thought you had said _one_ more time.”

_“Please.”_

She sounded happy, asking him to repeat these three words and overjoyed to hear them. He couldn’t really refuse it to her.

“Fine. I love you,” and with that he kissed her deeply.

She hummed in the kiss, and he felt her legs wrap around him, the only warning he got before she suddenly decided to flip them so that he was the one above her.

He looked at her with wide eyes, while hers held a dancing light full of mirth and happiness.

She brought him closer to her with her legs, wrapping them more and more tightly as if to dare him to escape—not that he intended on doing so anyway.

While he had managed to render her slightly flustered with his teasing earlier, she had now completely and utterly beat him to the game and he was entirely at her mercy, ready to do whatever she would ask of him.

“Then, now…,” she said, putting her arms around his neck to bring him impossibly closer to her, “you have to show me.”

So he did just that.


End file.
